


Tarnished

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus has to live with the decisions he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished

”You’re just a goody-goody Autobot. You can’t face up to what you did because you _know_ it will only tarnish your image.”

Overlord smirked as he slid a single digit down the side of the warden’s face. Maximus flashed a glare in response, keeping quiet on his end. That glare was soon overridden as Overlord leaned in and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss against Max’s lips. Maximus deepened the kiss as he pulled the other flush against his frame, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep him in place. The Phase-Sixer snarled into the kiss before shoving him off. 

"See? You can’t get enough of me. Never have, never will." 

The Autobot looked to the side and dimmed his optics. His fists clenched as the truth met his audios and relayed as a pounding in his spark. 

"You’re right. I’ll always keep coming back for more." Maximus reached forward and pulled Overlord into another embrace, kissing him with more fervor than before. 

Overlord relaxed this time, kissing back with almost the same passion. He slid his glossa against Max’s own, teasing with small nips before clamping down on it _hard_ , hard enough to draw energon to a point where it pooled in both mechs’ mouths. The kiss became sloppy as the warden’s energon dripped and dribbled from both of their jaws, smearing on their chestplates as they pressed against each other. Max whined as the other mech bit him over and over, either biting his lips or his already damaged glossa. Pulling away from the kiss, he panted, and Overlord could only chuckle. 

"Don’t tell me you’re worn out already, hm?" The Decepticon shook his helm and smirked, causing Maximus to growl. "Oh but that’s right! You’re not leaving until you get what you came for. How silly of me to forget that." 

Overlord reached down to drag his hand along Fort Max’s panel before he yanked him down by one of his horns. He shoved him down onto his knees as his own panel opened, spike almost instantly pressurizing in front of the Autobot’s face. 

"Now do what you do best, my little pet."

Max leaned forward and pressed his lips to the head of Overlord’s spike, opening his mouth slightly to run his glossa over the tip. He reached his hands up to aid in the servicing, but only had them smacked away by the mech above him. “Ah ah ah!”

The warden glared up at the other and proceeded to open his mouth wider to accommodate the girth of Overlord’s spike, leaning further forward to begin sucking on as much as he could. And it was a good thing that he immediately relaxed his throat tubing, because not even a moment later, he felt a hand on the back of his helm, shoving him further and thus shoving Overlord’s spike down his throat. Literally. 

The Phase-Sixer threw his helm back and groaned, running his glossa over his lips to taste the energon that remained. He looked back down to see a sight that sent shivers through his frame: Maximus’ optics offlined, his helm bobbing back and forth as he continually accepted his spike down his throat, hands folded behind his back, all while he was on his knees. Overlord snarled in pure arousal as he noticed that Max’s panel was now open, his spike pressurized and a puddle of lubricant already on the ground beneath him. 

"Up. Now." 

Maximus leaned back, releasing Overlord’s spike with a wet pop, a frown appearing on his faceplates. He stood, but turned to the side a bit to try and hide his arousal. Overlord shook his helm.

"Trying to hide now, are you? How cute." Overlord rubbed his chin and nodded. "Down on the ground. On your back."

The other mech vented deeply, doing what he was told in a matter of moments. Overlord slid down as well, kneeling between Maximus’ now-spread legs. He reached down and ran a digit along Max’s valve, sliding it all the way up to the tip of his twitching spike. He smirked when this earned him a growl of impatience. 

Overlord leaned over the laying mech, breathing deeply, almost menacingly as he shoved not one, not two, but three fingers into Maximus’ valve, right off the bat. Max raised his hips and cried out at the sudden stretch, but that cry soon turned into a moan. Overlord thrust his fingers in and out of his partner roughly, chuckling and dimming his optics at every shaky moan and whimper he drew out of the warden. 

Even with this all being sheer entertainment on his behalf, Overlord soon became impatient himself, and was ready to continue. He removed his fingers from the Autobot’s valve, raising them to his mouth to give them a long, tantalizing lick. 

"Oh, I’m sorry. Did you wanna try too?" He held his fingers up to Max’s lips, and Max began lapping at Overlord’s fingers, almost frantically, desperately. 

And while Overlord had him preoccupied with that, he lifted one of Maximus’ legs and proceeded to slam into him, causing Max to grip at the ground and throw his helm back. He set up a steady, rough rhythm, thrusting hard into Fort Max’s valve, knowing that it wasn’t going to take much before the both of them spiraled into a powerful, much needed overload. 

"P-please…" Max managed out between whimpers, even though the word sounded like a whimper in itself. He arched his back and slid back his chestplates, bearing his spark to the other mech. 

Overlord responded with a growl as he opened his own, smirking wickedly as he had once again successfully coerced Fortress Maximus to willingly bond with him. 

Pressing their sparks together was all it took for both of them to plunge into a powerful overload that almost knocked them both into stasis; their frames seized, optics went white, and vents hitched over and over, trying and failing to keep their systems cooled. 

But the moment didn’t last. As soon as he recovered, Overlord pulled himself up off of Maximus, retracting and covering his equipment. He chuckled as he watched the other mech attempt to stand off, still regaining his senses. 

"Like I said, there’s no way you’ll ever be able to face up to what you did. There is no _way_  you’ll ever be able to fess up to the fact that you bonded yourself to your tormentor.” 

Maximus offlined and shuttered his optics, turning away from Overlord. He was right. They were bonded now, but not against his will. Max had willingly bonded with Overlord. And that was just something no one else could ever know. 

"You belong to me. And to think you willingly submitted to me, too!" Overlord laughed loudly, his optics blazing before they dimmed as he leaned in closer to his mate. "You just can’t get _enough_.”


End file.
